The Naruto Hentai Collection - The Futa Incest Edition
by LullabyLoveKiss
Summary: Random updates. Not to be taken seriously. This is a collection of a variety of futanari incest one-shots starring Male!Naruto and Futa!Naruto mainly geared towards smut lovers. Specific warnings are posted in individual chapters. Taking requests. Please enjoy.


**Naruto Hentai Collection **

**Book** : Futa Incest

 _ **Author's Notes**_ :

\- This story is NOT to be taken seriously! If you don't like my writing style so be it no one is forcing you to read it.

\- This is part of my _Naruto Hentai Collection_ , there are several "books" - Incest, Villains, Teachers, Friend's Kids, Genderbent Only, Female Only, and Male Only (all of them contain Male!Naruto, Shouta!Naruto, and Futa!Naruto)

 _ **Chapter Warnings**_ : Reluctant/Rape, Futa on Male, Male on Futa, Dark, OOCness, Angst, Abuse, Violence, Sexual Content, Profanity, Dirty Talk, Anal, Oral, Creampie, Alternate Universe, Forced Pregnancy, Femdom, Bondage/Restraints, Drugs/Adrenaline/Aphrodisiacs, PWP, Rimming, Fingering, Hand Job, Incest, Accidental Stimulation, Ejaculation, First Time, Gags, Bruising, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Denial, Slow Sex, Rough Sex, Vulnerability, Asphyxiophila (strangulation), Dacryphilia (crying), Yandere, Big Cock, and Biting

 _ **Future Participants**_ (no particular order): Kushina, Tsunade, Honoka, Mito, Karin, Tayuya, Female Deidara, Female Pein, Ino, Female Jiraiya, Female Bolt, Female Dan, Female Nawaki, Ino, Female Inojin, Noriko (Ino's Mom), and Himawari

 **01** _– My Sister's Jealousy (Ino)_

The fabric that was holding his wrists to the headboard was digging into his skin; he knew his skin was raw judging from the thin lines of blood leaking from under the cloth. He had tried to use every ounce of his strength to break away and escape but she was too resourceful for her own good, he still was a bit curious to know where she had gotten the drug but unfortunately for her drugs never lasted long in his system for some reason.

He heard her sigh in annoyance, "you really should stop," as she touched his injured wrist, her fingertips grazing across the tender flesh causing him to flinch away as much as he could.

"You're the one who tied me up in the first place!" He retorted, glaring at her, "why are you doing this anyways, huh?! I have to meet Hi-" he was cut off by a powerful slap to his cheek.

"Shut up! It's always Hinata this, Hinata that, she's all you ever talk about! Why is it always her!?" She demanded, tearing his shirt apart with her hands as she crawled between his spread legs. Tears were leaking from her pale blue eyes as her hands groped, rubbed, and kneaded his skin with a vengeance.

"Ouch! She's my girlfriend; of course I'm going to talk about her! Ino! " he cried out painfully when her long manicured nails scratched ten lengthy trails of blood on his toned chest as she grinded her teeth together, "Stop it! Let me go! Are you crazy, what's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong with me?" She inquired, titling her head to the side, pale blue eyes darkening, "that bitch doesn't deserve you, because you're mine," Naruto gaped at her.

"Don't tell me you have a brother complex? Hey! Don't call Hina-chan a bitch! She's sweet, incredibly generous, beautiful, smart, mhmp!" He was cut off by something being shoved into his mouth. His nose caught the whiff of something sweet along with a dash of spice and musk.

"Stop talking about her as if she's your soulmate," Ino hissed, destroying the last remaining articles of clothing from his body, "we'll see who's name you'll be screaming out when you cum, over and over again," she taunted, running her tongue down the length of his body before stopping at his limp cock which was already at an impressive eight inches. She couldn't wait to see how well-endowed he really was.

"Wow, you certainly are gifted here, huh Naruto?" She teased, her breath blowing across his member before Naruto flinched.

Her velvety fingers gave an experimental tug on his cock causing him to lash out despite not being able to move his limbs too far from their restraints, while he didn't want to hurt his sister, this was wrong on so many levels.

Ino's giggle caused a chill to run down his spine, "Oh, little brother. To see you like this," she trailed off, eyes glazed over, his eyes followed her hands to see her right hand wrapped firmly around her pre-cum leaking cock, Naruto's eyes stung but not in the way one would think.

He knew Ino was a futanari, how could he not when they use to bathe together as children or knowing for a fact that their cousin, Tayuya, was also one? His mother had once explained that futanari were quite common in this country but they had a hard time revealing themselves due to past scrutiny, prejudice, and violence committed against them. No, he was afraid of her because of the viciousness in his sister's eyes.

"Don't shake your head at me," Ino demanded, grabbing a fistful of his sunny blonde locks in her free hand while stroking her twelve-inch cock which twitched violently in her hand, "this is your fault! You had to be so damn cute, didn't you?! You had to brighten up my life without even trying! But you ruined it! You just had to go and date that Hyuuga bitch!" The massive erect cock rubbed against his, creating delicious friction which sent shockwaves of pleasure into Naruto as his back arched from the bed.

Ino licked her lips at the inviting sight, her control was quickly slipping but she wanted Naruto to also enjoy their appending union so she had to please him before she relieved herself of her aching cock. Her mouth descended on his rigid cock causing him to scream into the fabric.

He was entranced, in a completely morbid way, the sight of her pouty, pink lips wrapped deliciously around his cock was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. Her soft and warm tongue paid special attention to his bulging veins and large tapered tip while her hand kept up with the firm jerks on the rest of his erect flesh that her mouth couldn't reach, the soft cornsilk hair that brushed against his parted thighs and her alluring floral scent caused him to whine and groan but of course the dampened panties she had shoved into his throat prevented the sound from leaking out.

His sister! His older half-sister was the one who was skillful bringing him closer and closer to climax. Naruto choked back a sob when her teeth gently grazed across his aching cock on purpose, his back arched in pleasure when her thumb pressed hard against his tip, his toes curled when she wrapped those sinful lips around his grape fruit-sized balls. The sick pleasure lasted for minutes as the clocked ticked by, Naruto was praying for some kind of miracle to happen so he could get away from her.

Kami, he tasted delicious, a taste she couldn't pinpoint exactly but she craved for more, she wanted to suck him dry but controlled herself, after all what was the rush? They had three days before their parents would return from their anniversary trip.

"Hm, you're so slutty, Naru," she purred watching in fascination as his cock twitched in her hands, only Kami knows how long she's been waiting for this, how much she's wanted this, "but I must admit I'm impressed, you've lasted more than an hour, most guys would've came long ago, I suppose that just shows how extraordinary you are," she gently massaged his bruised thighs, perhaps she was a little too hard on him earlier.

Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes, he still couldn't comprehend why this was happening. How was he supposed to know she would snap?

( **Flashback** )

"Seriously? Why do you have to bring her here?" He barely made it inside the house before Ino started complaining, "I don't want to see you two about three seconds away from fucking each other on the couch," Ino retorted with bitterness laced in her words, "why can't you just meet at a restaurant or something? I don't want to see that shit." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise; Ino doesn't swear too often, she only seemed to do it when Hinata was involved.

"I don't know why you hate her so much," He couldn't understand it, everyone loves Hinata, but Ino couldn't stand her for some reason, "it's not like she stole a boy from you or something." He joked, throwing his dirty clothes on the floor. She was silent for a little too long so he chanced a glance in her direction only for his mouth to drop. The look on her face spoke volumes; tears were gathered at the corner of her eyes, her delicate hands were clenched so tightly her fists were turning white, and her teeth which were sinking into her bottom lip started to make it bleed.

"Whoa, stop it! Your lip is bleeding, Ino." Naruto couldn't help but panic at the state his sister was in. He swiftly grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it, before allowing it to her bottom lip. The entire time, Ino simply watched him with piercing, calculating eyes for a few moments before a beautiful almost inhuman grin spread across her attractive face.

"I'm fine," she ran her tongue across the cut, "Hey, Naruto, how about I order us some Ichiraku Ramen before you meet up with your gi-friend?" Ino refused to bless the pale-eyed girl with the title, she refused to sit back and let the Hyuuga take what is rightfully hers. Naruto has always belonged to her and he always will – she'll make sure of it.

"Really, Ino!" Naruto's cerulean eyes sparkled beautifully with happiness, "Hurry up, order it, I'm hungry!" Ino couldn't help but chuckle at her brother's actions.

Roughly a half an hour later, Naruto was blissful devouring his eight bowls of ramen with a vigor as Ino watched on in morbid fascination, she never could figure out how he managed to stay so fit when he ate more than three Sumo wrestlers combined. He seemed to be enjoying himself, he made animated conversation with Ino which warmed her heart, it seemed to be ages since they ate down and talked like they use to but it was ruined when Naruto spoke again.

"Oh, shoot. Hina-chan will be coming in an hour!" Naruto announced, glancing at the clock that sat on the kitchen counter. Ino's fingers tightened on her skirt as she pursued her lips in defiance, "I have to get ready!" He exclaimed about to jump up in his seat.

Damnit, it's always about her!

But she had to stay focused, she only had to wait a few minutes to take him then he will be hers forever - the Hyuuga bitch wouldn't stand a chance after he tasted her, the though gave Ino some sense of satisfaction.

"Aren't you going to eat you dango? I got your favorite," Ino insisted.

"..Well, ok." He complied and Ino made idle conversation to allow the drug to work its magic.

After ten minutes Naruto's body heat begun to increase slightly, his body felt heavy, and his skin tingling, then he had trouble breathing properly.

"W-wha?" He slurred, his eyes trying desperately to regain focus.

"Poor Naruto, you're too trusting," She derided, watching as he collapsed on the couch with a moan, the aphrodisiac that she purchased was a high-grade and powerful one that worked impeccably. Her fingers touch the revealed flesh below his shirt making him gasp and unwillingly crave more physical contact.

"I'll take care of you, Naruto, like I've always have," she hummed in delight, "but this time we'll be closer than we've ever been before." Black dots invaded his vision as he stared up at his sister before darkness claimed him.

( **End** )

"Finally back from dreamland?" Ino raised an eyebrow, pinching the tip of his cock with enough force to make his legs quake, he managed to spit out her stained panties from his mouth. Ino wrapped a thin piece of ribbon around his cock to keep him from cumming, though it hurt - Naruto had other things to worry about.

"Ino, please," he begged, fighting against her as her knees straddled his head, the head of her cock dangerously close to his swollen lips.

"Do you see how hard I am for you, Naruto?" She inquired, smearing the leaking cum over his lips, causing her to moan, "fuck, please, I want you so bad," she purred, trying to push her cock into his uncooperative mouth. Naruto shook his head in defiance, tears of betrayal cascading down his cheeks.

"Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" Ino pondered, gripping a handful of blonde hair in her petite hand as she aligned her cock at her little's brother delectable mouth, "oh well, you'll be begging for my cock and pussy soon enough," it happened so fast the hand that was in his hair was now wrapped tightly around his throat, constricting his breathing, desperate to take air, his mouth opened and Ino capitalized on the opportunity by shoving her long cock into his mouth, not even awaiting for him to adjust as she started to thrust harshly into his hot cavern.

His lungs felt as though they were on fire, the grip on his throat and the force of her cock thrusting in and out, would barely give his lungs enough oxygen so he tried to breathe as much as he could from his nose, he struggled and buckled trying to get her off but to no avail.

She felt wonderful, the feel of her brother's tight, wet, and warm mouth constricting around her cock made her want to cum right then and there, subconsciously his tongue was brushing against her sensitive spots bringing her on the brink of ecstasy without even trying. Her hooded eyes soaked up the sight in front of her; the little brother bounded to the bed, tears rolling down his protruding cheeks, her saliva covered flesh disappeared and reappeared from his pink lips while his throat squeezing her cock, Ino fucked his face harder, her engorged cock growing bigger at the erotic sight.

"Yes! Fuck, ooh, mmhm," she moaned rolling and kneading her breasts in both hands, "your tight throat is going to suck me dry, Naruto!" her thrusts were slowly becoming more irregular, signaling her upcoming orgasm. Naruto squeezed his eyes closed, trying to pretend that this was all a nightmare – that he was with his beloved Hinata, joking, holding hands, cuddling, kissing –

A familiar stinging sensation was felt on his cheek, "Stop thinking about her!" Ino backed up and ripped her cock from his mouth before he could respond thick, hot white ribbons splashed on the covers and against the left side of his face, barely missing his eye in the process, the remaining spurts landed on his toned abdominals.

"Am I not good enough for you?!" She demanded, holding his erection in an iron grip, before her eyes caught sight on his unused rosebud and an idea came to mind with a smirk on her face, she leaned uncomfortably close to his anal opening, flicking her tongue across it.

Naruto unleashed a strange sound, yanking at his restraints to get away, "Stop! That's disgusting, Ino!" She ignored him as her thumbs spread his anus open to peer inside of it, "No! No! This is rape! Don't!" His struggled were useless, her tongue slid easily into his passage even with his voluntary clenching to stop her. She explored his insides with great detail, memorizing every inch of him – as he twisted, kicked, cursed, arched.

She only pulled away to lick several of her fingers, lust-filled pale blue eyes watched in enthrallment as her index finger was greedily sucked inside, slowly she added her middle, and then her ring fingers, all three appendages thrusted inside easily after his body adjusted much to Naruto's dismay. When her fingers brushed against his prostate, he thrusted his body off the bed as an organismic expression appeared on his face, Ino quickly released the ribbon, only to get hit by multiple shots of her brother's hot semen, it seemed as though he came for several minutes before he collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, his breathing labored.

"Well, well. That was a sight to behold." She commented, aligning her cock up with his anus, "are you ready to scream for me, Naruto?" Without waiting for a reply, her hips snapped forward and was already hilt deep inside her little brother. Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream, licking away his tears, Ino slowly began to set a pace of deep and long thrusts.

"Oo, you're so tight, so warm around my cock, definitely tighter than your throat," Ino's face broke into a sadistic smile, she picked up the pace.

He couldn't think, he didn't want to believe this was happening to him.

"Look at you, sucking me in, I thought you didn't want this?" She chastised, her grip on his bruised thighs tightening. She reveled in the wet smack sound of skin meeting skin along Naruto's wanton cries and protests.

"No, no, no." Naruto whispered his denial, his throat hoarse as another unwanted moan ripped itself from his mouth. Ino was purposely slamming into her prostate to stimulate his orgasms, cum was leaking from his cock in a constant stream.

"Your mouth says that," she replied, brushing her thumb across his reddened lips, "but your body, look how it's sucking me in, it wants this, Naruto." She purred, she was mesmerized at the sight of his tight swollen asshole taking her ten inch long cock without too much resistant. It was as if Naruto's ass was made for her.

"Stop, Ino. Please I'll forget this ever happened," he begged, "Hinata's coming soon! –" He was expecting her to slap her again but feel his heart tighten when a sadistic smile came across her face, as she brushed hair away from his eyes.

"That's right, she is, isn't she? I wonder how she'll react when she sees her boyfriend's sister fucking him with her big cock?" He subconsciously tightened around her in panic, she couldn't be serious! "Or how about if she sees my pussy sucking all the cum out of your giant cock?" Naruto paled, "She'll probably think I'll become pregnant." She added absentmindedly, enjoying the feeling of his tight, wet insides.

"Don't! Stop!" His shouting was cut off when Ino gave a deep moan and his insides instantly felt hot, he gasped at the amount of cum she released inside of him. Ino bit his neck in bliss, ignoring the choked sob and the flinch that came from him

"Mmm," Ino slowly pulled her limp cock out of him, causing him to winch. She already missed the feeling of him.

"Did you know I've always wanted to be a mother, Naruto? To your child?" Cerulean eyes widened in fear as his tan face paled, Ino smiled viciously, "If you won't love me like you do _her_ , the next best thing is to take that privilege away from her. How will she react to me, your sister, carrying your first child?" He unleashed a heartbreaking sob, she has lost her mind.

"No! Get off! Stop!" Though he shouted, his voice was barely above a whisper, his wrists were bleeding more profusely due to his continuous struggling.

"Awh, you've tired yourself out after fighting me this whole time," she cooed, "Don't be like that, Naruto. I promise to be a good mother to our child." She thrusted her panties back into his mouth before he could respond.

She wasting no time, she slammed her tight, dripping cunt down on his thick and long cock, though she did flinch at the sheer size of him but she felt oh so full. Ino moaned, hands bunched in the remains of his shirt as she eased down his throbbing cock. She took him inch by inch, before reaching the hilt to which she released a breathless moan. Her pale hair cascading down the small of her back as her bangs covered a majority of her hooded eyes from view, her skin had a reddened blush do to all of the activity.

"Ooh, mmm," the wet sound of her cunt greedily sucking in his cock made Naruto squeeze his eyes closed, wishing that he could just disappear, she slowly slid back up until only his thick head was inside of her pussy, "I have all night and two more days to make you accept this," she moaned, bouncing harder and faster on his cock when she got more accustomed to his girth. Ino did everything she could think of to increase his unwanted pleasure; biting the sensitive area of his neck, kissing him, pinching his nipples until they turned a bright red, rolling her hips in time with her bouncing, anything to get him to cum. The minutes ticking by then thirty minutes, and after forty-five minutes – Naruto couldn't contain it any longer. With a broken sob, he released several thick ropes of cum inside of her cunt moments after she came, both of their legs quaked as they slowly descended from their orgasm.

Ino placed a kiss on his cracked lips, eyes sparklingly like jewels, "another fifty eight hours to go," Naruto felt as if a piece of him died as he closed his eyes.

Little did he know, Hinata was there the entire time.

. . .

_ Ino is Naruto's older half-sister because Noriko (Ino's mom in the anime, I simply used her voice actor's name since her name was never given) and Minato are her parents, Noriko died during childbirth and Minato met Kushina when Ino was around three. So, Ino is eighteen in this while Naruto is fifteen.

_ Yes, Ino can be classified as a Yandere with sadist qualities. I tried to go for something different, like? I know she's OOC but that fanfiction for you.


End file.
